The Life I Never Wanted
by Honey-senpai264
Summary: Join the life of Kagome Higurashi-Takeo, a 17-year-old school drop-out forced in to a life of crimes and deadly secrets. Squeeeee! I finally got this story out! anyway, the rest of the summary inside! Blah! Blah! Blah! Yadda! Yadda! Yadda! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Life I Never Wanted

Summary: Join the life of Kagome Higurashi-Takeo, a high school drop-out forced into a life of crimes and deadly secrets when her parents disowned her at 15 after changing her name. Now everyday of her life is running, deceiving, stealing, and simply _**surviving.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Forced to Run

_**Huh. Huh.**_

I was running … _**again**_.

_**Tap. Tap.**_

They were chasing me … **_again_**.

All I could concentrate on was the sound of my heavy breathing and the deafening tap of feet getting louder behind me. It seemed the farther I ran, the closer they got to catching me.

**_Huh. Huh. Huh._**

But I couldn't let that happen.

**Huh. Huh.**

I ran harder. Faster.

_**Huh. Huh.**_

I ducked into an ally as I willed my breathing to slow: to stop completely. I pushed back into the walls, letting the shadows consume me as I crouched into a ball wishing to be anywhere but where.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

I took in a huge breath and let it out in relief as two set of feet ran straight by the alley. Originally, there were 3 people following me but I was able to stop one when I threw a large stone at him, making the impact from the hit make him fall or lose consciousness on the spot.

I slowly crawled out of the shadows, letting a dim light from the street illuminate my upper half as I stood up and evened out my breathing. With caution, I crept out of the alley and headed toward 7th avenue where my stolen goods lie, hidden from the world in a box behind a dumpster.

'Phew" I thought, "That was a close one!'

Chuckling lightly, I walked quietly, once again aware of my surroundings when I sensed someone following me. Increasing my speed, I took a self-made shortcut through the old Doxon Park.

_**Snap.**_

Twigs crunched beneath my feet as I realized whoever was following me took a different route.

I decided to stop so I could slow y breathing again, when suddenly a rough palm was covering my mouth with my hand immobilized behind me.

I started thrashing around wildly when the figure holding me whispered sickly sweet into my ear, "Calm down. You wouldn't want to upset the boss. Let's just go on a little ride, shall we?" And with the last word out of the person holding me down's mouth, I felt my blood run cold.

_I've been caught._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Life I Never Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime series InuYasha or the characters in the Fanfiction. I do own the story and the plot though.

Chapter 2: They Found Me

"Rhaaa". I groaned as I woke up from a somewhat dreamless sleep. Suddenly, a blinding hot pain invaded my senses and took occupancy in the back of my head. But then, as fast as it came, it was gone without a trace, as if never there. Blinking wildly, I took in my surroundings, concerned about my location. I sat in the back seat of an unfamiliar car that smelt strongly of beer with my hands bound to either side of me on the worn-out leather seats with grease-stained rags and my feet bound to the floor of the car with thick, heavy rope. Frantically, I searched my memory to find any clue as to why I was in this situation but to no avail.

"So you're finally up?" I heard a smug voice call from the driver's seat of the car, "Sleep well?"

My body tensed up as all the memories of the previous day's events came flooding back to me.

"You!" I growled with my now hardened eyes glaring daggers at the back of the driver's seat. From my current angle, I couldn't properly see the figure in front of me and I didn't see the person well last night at the park, either. I knew this was the person because of his smooth, velvety voice.

"I am me." The voice chuckled. My anger was obviously humorous to him.

"Cut the crap! What the hell am I hear for?" I replied heatedly.

"Feisty aren't we? Well if I were you, I wouldn't move so much. Wouldn't want to open up the wound behind your head would you." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? WAIT! What did you do to me!?" I screeched loudly like a demon fresh out of hell. I remembered how my head ached when I first woke up.

The car roughly skidded to a stop and a face appeared over the side of the driver's seat. The man had smooth bronze skin, save for the long, jagged scar running right from his left ear to his jaw near his mouth. He had a perfectly sculpted face, framed by his silver hair that could've easily made it to his mid-back and the cutest…dog ears?

"Awww!" I cooed softly, openly staring at the fuzzy white appendages stationed upon his head that twitched occasionally in my direction.

"What?" he proclaimed, making it obvious that he was confused with my infatuation with his ears. His head ducked behind the seat again much to my dismay and the car slowly started to move.

"Can I touch them?"

"What! Of course not wench!" he answered, alarmed. "Were finally here. Naraku will be happy to see you again." The carefree atmosphere dissolved immediately. The only thing I could say:

"…what?"

TBC


End file.
